Somewhere Only We Know
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Blaine goes missing for several hours. His parents finally call the cops. That's when they find out Blaine has been kidnapped. Blaine struggles to survive the torture. Only thing helping is thinking about Kurt.Can he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Another idea I just couldn't stop thinking about!**

**Prologue **

Kurt frowned as he saw Blaine wasn't in his French class. This wasn't like Blaine, to skip.

_"Maybe he was sick" _Kurt told himself. During lunchtime he tried to call Blaine, but go no answer. _If he's sick he's probably sleeping _Kurt told himself. He was a little upset at the fact Blaine didn't even try and text him to say he was sick because they had plans that afternoon. As Mr. Shcue droned on about his assignment for the week he glanced outside and saw that it was snowing. He watched the snow fall and for the ice to form on the glass as he thought of Blaine. And a horrible thought entered his mind. What if Blaine got hurt on the way to school? What if he was out in the cold, sick? What if he was laying in a ditch with snow falling on him?

_"Stop that_" He scolded himself. _"Blaine's just home sick, and he couldn't call cause he was really sick and so he probably took something that made him pass out."_

But those bad feelings didn't stop. By the time he reached home his stomach was in knots. He hated the feeling he was getting at the pit of the stomach. He tried to call Blaine's cell again. No answer.

"Damn it!" He cursed quietly. Finn looked up as he was making himself a beef sandwich for an after school snack.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get a hold of Blaine. He wasn't at school today and I'm worried about him. We had plans and he wouldn't cancel without telling me first."

Worry was in Kurt's eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, I wondered why Blaine didn't show up," Finn said with his mouth full. "I figured you knew why, though. Cause you didn't bring it up."

Kurt sighed.

"I'm going over to his house."

"Look he's probably just really sick with the flu, or something, and is passed out for the day."

"Probably," agreed Kurt. "But I need to see it for myself. I have this bad feeling."

"You worry too much," sighed Finn. Kurt ignored him as he grabbed his jacket and walked outside. On the drive over he told himself that Finn was fine. He was just overreacting. He wasn't used to Blaine not calling when he wasn't going to do something. Blaine always let Kurt know when something was wrong, or he couldn't make it.

He rang the Anderson's doorbell. Blaine's mother opened the door. She was a woman in her early 40s with long black hair and her eyes was the same color as Blaine's. But right now they were filled with worry.

"Oh Kurt," she said, almost a little breathlessly. "It's nice to see you."

"Sorry for randomly showing up," Kurt said quickly. "Blaine didn't show up for school. I was worried he was sick and wanted to see how he was."

Her face paled.

"You mean he never showed up for school?"

That feeling emerged in the pit of Kurt's stomach.

"No...I...thought he was sick."

"He left for school like he always did." More worry filled her. "I kind of just thought he left with you after school, but he said he'd call first to let me know that plans with you was confirmed. I was a little upset when he didn't call, but I didn't realize he wasn't at school."

Kurt felt sick as he glanced around the neighborhood and saw it was snowing more. He could tell Mrs. Anderson was also staring at the snow.

"Please, come in, Kurt." She quickly ushered him inside. "William?"

"Yes what is it, Kate?" Blaine's father called from his office. Kurt stiffened. He always felt uncomfortable around Mr. Anderson who didn't approve of his son's sexuality and certainly didn't approve of his boyfriend.

"Blaine never showed up for school!"

A pause and Kurt heard a chair squeak as Mr. Anderson clearly got up.

"What?" He went into the living room and froze when he saw Kurt. His lips pursed and Kurt avoided eye contact."Hello, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, embarrassed and self conscious.

"Hello, sir," he mumbled.

"Kurt came by to see if Blaine was sick," Mrs. Anderson explained. She was at least more welcome and kind than Blaine's father. Kurt loved the fact that she was very accepting of Blaine's sexuality, much more so than her husband. And she loved Kurt. Kurt had often wondered if his own mother would have accepted him for who he was. Would she have been as warm and accepting as his father? He pushed those thoughts away.

"I thought Blaine went to school." Mr. Anderson's arms folded in concern.

"That's what I thought...William it's not like Blaine to ditch school. What if...what if he got hurt on the way? And in this weather..." She glanced outside and Kurt bit his lip. His worst fears was being echoed by someone else. Mr. Anderson looked worried and glanced at the clock. "Maybe...he ran into one of his old friends from Dalton or his other school," he finally said, clearly searching for reasons. "We'll wait for a little bit before we do anything."

Mrs. Anderson nodded, still worried, and asked Kurt if he would like some hot chocolate. Kurt agreed, even though he knew he wouldn't really taste it.

By 5:00 Blaine hadn't come home, or called. Mrs. Anderson pointed that out to her husband and added it was getting dark. Mr. Anderson sighed, and looked paler than usual.

"We're calling the police," he said quietly and stood up. Kurt wanted to throw up.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a groan. Everything was black. Why was everything black? He realized he was blindfolded, gagged and tied to a chair.<p>

His first thought? This had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be real.

Second though, how the hell was he going to get out of this? And why was this happening? Fear filled him, and panic, as he struggled against the bonds. How long was he out? He remembered something press against his mouth and then everything went dark, but after that...he thought he remembered waking up briefly in moving van, and passing out quickly.

Tears rolled down his cheek.

This was stuff you saw in the movies. This didn't happen in real life! Especially not in a town like Lima Heights.

He stiffened when he heard a door open and footsteps walk closer and closer to him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Blaine struggled against the bonds as fear flooded him.

"Easy now," a voice with a deep southern accent murmured softly. A hand brushed against his cheek and down his body. Blaine stiffened as it rested on his leg, near his groin area. "It'll be a lot less painful for you, if you just cooperate."

Blaine wanted to ask what was going on but all he could do was make muffled pleas through the gag. His face was soaked with his tears.

"Please," he tried to beg but more muffled sounds were heard.

"You must be wondering what's going on," the man whispered in his ear. "Your father is a very important man, Blaine. Very rich...and with him being a judge he has made a lot of enemies. People that were put away that shouldn't have been. People that were given the life sentence. I know he doesn't have the power to release them, but I want him to pay. So I decided to take something that he cares about away."

Blaine was stunned. His father's job as a judge often sounded rather boring to him. Mr. Anderson would come home and complain about the incompetence of people but he never really discussed the murder trial ones. He often wanted to keep his work life separated from his home life, but Blaine never imagined something like this happening.

"Don't worry," the man laughed. "We'll return you, if he gives us the proper amount of money."

Us. There was more than one person there. Chills went down his spine.

"Until then, we better get you ready...we don't want the package to be totally undamaged when returned."

Blaine sobbed behind the blindfold and gag as he felt hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

><p>The officers had arrived quickly and Kurt had called his father. Burt and Carol drove over for moral support as soon as they heard what was going on.<p>

Kurt felt weird sitting in a room with police felt like a scene in a horror movie, and he was playing one of the leads.

"So when was the last time you saw him?" One of the officers asked Mrs. Anderson.

"This morning," she whispered as she wiped her eyes. "He was on his way to school..."

"And Blaine has never skipped school?" Another officer prodded. Both parents shook their head.

"Blaine was a good student," Mr. Anderson finally added. " He never ditched. Never pretended to be sick. He rarely missed a day. He had almost a perfect attendance. Even in his old public school when he was getting bullied every day."

"That brings up a second question, does Blaine have any enemies? Anyone at any of his schools that would really like to hurt him?" One of the officers asked as kindly as possible. Kurt thought of Karofsky and was disgusted him himeslf. Karofsky may be a lot of things but he wouldn't do something really severe to Blaine, would he? Besides, he mainly hated Kurt, not Blaine.

"No..."Mrs. Anderson was uncertain when she spoke. "He's very likable. Lots of friends."

"But the people who gay bashed him-"

Everyone looked up and the main officer sighed.

"Yes, I know about that, I looked up his history. Would those kids want to hurt him again?"

"Yes but they are still in juvi," said William. "It was a severe crime and it's only been about a year since the incident. They are the only real enemies of Blaine's."

"What about any friends of theirs? Angry at them being put away?"

"What are you trying to say?" Cried Mrs. Anderson in despair and Carol gripped her hand tightly. Burt closed his eyes in pain and Kurt had tears in his. He hated the fact they were talking about who was capable of hurting Blaine.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we are just trying to decide if Blaine has any enemies. Someone who would want to hurt him or..."

"Or what?" Pressed Mr. Anderson.

"Or kidnap him."

A low moan escaped Mrs. Anderson's throat.

"Kidnapped? This is Lima Heights we are talking about!" Cried Mr. Anderson as he rose to his feet.

"Yes but crimes happen everywhere, Mr. Anderson," the main officer said gently. "And we need to consider all the possibilities."

"I didn't call to consider possibilities with you! I called so you would search for my son! Which you're not doing and it's getting darker by the minute, colder too."

"The rest of the team is out there searching for Blaine," the officer reminded him. "But we need to think about where and how we are going to search for him. I know thinking about your son being in danger is a difficult concept for you to imagine-"

"You have no idea," said Mr. Anderson, his voice shook.

"William," said Burt quietly. "You should listen to him-"

"If Kurt was the one missing would you want to listen to this?"

Burt stared at his son with pain and sadness.

"No, but..."

"But nothing, Burt. There is no one we know that would want to take our son away from us."

"What about your job?" One of the side officers asked and William turned sharply.

"What?"

"You're a judge,and you have put away a lot of people. Important criminals..."

William just stared at the officer.

"We're done talking," he snapped, his face flushed with regret and worry. "I'm going out to search for my son." He looked at the clock, it was now eight.

Blaine had been missing for a little over 12 hours. The main officer stood up.

"Mr. Anderson, please!"

Kurt just sat there, sat there and tried to absorb everything. They were trying to think of people who would want to hurt Blaine. How horrible and horrific was that thought?

Mr. Anderson was almost out the door, though, when the phone rang.

They all looked at it with dread and slowly Mrs. Anderson reached forward to pick it up...


End file.
